


FETISH J:  ACTING OUT

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH J:  ACTING OUT

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\--------------------------------

ACTING OUT

 

Genma gave Aoba a ‘stern’ look, “You know you’re not allowed to go out after work without telling me where you’re going... and you know that you have a curfew.”

Aoba rolled his eyes and slouched a bit more, “You’re so unfair.”

Genma sighed, “Why do you do this? Do you think I like punishing you?” Aoba looked at the floor his face set in a stubborn scowl, but Genma could see Aoba’s cock was hard.

“Answer me!” Genma demanded, he was sure they were going to fuck like bunnies after this... Genma’s cock throbbed, just the knowledge of how much this was turning his lover on was enough to make him almost crazy with lust.

Aoba looked up and ‘sulked’, “Yes... I do think you like punishing me, you never let me do anything.”

Genma’s glare was almost venomous. “That’s it! You can’t be trusted! Go to your room until you can apologize and promise me you will follow the rules!”

Aoba got up and shot Genma a ‘sullen’ look. “That’s fine! I don’t care!” Aoba turned and stomped into his room slamming the door.

Genma went to the living room and sat down picked up a newspaper and ‘read’... it only took Aoba a few minutes to come slinking out, his face ‘guilty’. “I’m sorry... I should’ve come home on time... and asked if I could go out after work...”

Genma looked up with a ‘serious’ look and said, “I don’t believe you. You’ve promised me this before... what are you going to do to prove to me that you’re sorry?”

Aoba’s eyes dropped as if thinking, but Genma could see his body tremble with excitement. Aoba’s eyes rose and he ‘timidly’ sat on Genma’s lap, “Please... I really am sorry.”

Genma gave Aoba a look of ‘disbelief’. Aoba squirmed on Genma’s lap and Genma had to hold back a groan at the tease. Aoba slipped from Genma’s lap and knelt between his legs, looking up at Genma ‘apologetically’, even as his skilled hand unfastened Genma’s pants and drew Genma’s hard cock out... then he leaned forward and licked the head.

Genma shook his head in ‘disappointment’. “You’re going to have to better than that... I don’t think you’re sorry... I think I may have to send you back to your room.”

Aoba’s eyes widened, the excitement flashing through them was a huge contrast to the ‘remorseful’ soft plea, “I really am sorry... honest!” Aoba leaned forward and took Genma’s cock into his mouth slipping easily down to the base and slowly back up.

Genma swallowed hard... Aoba really was too good with his mouth he wasn’t sure how long he could resist cumming! Aoba began moving smoothly up and down Genma’s cock his tongue cupping and stroking Genma’s cock with every slow bob of his head. Genma groaned, “Aoba... Kami! So good!”

Aoba drew back and smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes. Genma decided to turn the tables on him. “I’m thinking you should go to your room... you don’t look sorry.”

Aoba’s eyes dropped, “Okay... but I really am sorry.” Aoba rose and started back to his room his head hanging ‘sadly’. Aoba walked in and lay on ‘his’ bed on his side facing away from the door.

Genma walked in and sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his back. “Maybe I’ve been too hard on you... you know I only behave like this because I care about you.”

Aoba rolled onto his back and looked up at Genma, “I love you.”

Genma’s heart drummed and he smiled a genuine loving smile, those were the ‘safety words’ and also the first true thing either of them had said. “Aoba, I love you.”

Aoba whimpered, “I’m so hard, Genma... please.”

Genma gladly stripped Aoba’s clothes then his own and crawled up their bed to cover Aoba with his body and kiss him hungrily. Aoba’s body arched into Genma’s and he bucked his hips rubbing his cock against Genma. Genma could feel the precum damp head nudging him and knew Aoba wouldn’t last long...

Genma broke their kiss to grab the lube off the dresser and squirt it on his fingers before quickly plunging two into Aoba’s hot body. Aoba thrust hard against Genma and whined then arched and thrashed, crying out as Genma found his prostate and started teasing it mercilessly.

“Aah, Genma!” Aoba screamed as he bucked again and his cum dampened their stomachs, Genma continued working his fingers slowly in and out of Aoba’s body as Aoba moaned, in minutes Genma could feel Aoba’s cock begin to harden once more. Aoba had the fastest ‘recovery time’ of anyone Genma had ever met!

“Genma please, fuck me!” Aoba pleaded his eyes dark with passion as he looked up into Genma’s.

Genma slipped his fingers from Aoba’s body, thrust into it, then paused and cupped Aoba’s face as he kissed him passionately and crooned, “Gladly, beloved.”

Genma began fucking Aoba with long hard strokes that quickly became faster and harder as Genma neared his long awaited climax. Genma sank deep once more and came, his hips bucking several times as his orgasm drew long gratified groans of delight from him.

Aoba’s cock lay hard between them and as Genma withdrew and rolled onto his back Aoba slipped up to cover him and kiss his chest as Genma caught his breath... Aoba was still very aroused from their ‘playing’ and that was okay... they had all night.

\----------------------------------------------  
END  
\-------------------------------------------  
FETISH J:

Juvenilism: a paraphilia in which one derives arousal and pleasure from impersonating a juvenile or being treated as such by a sexual partner.

\------------------------------------------


End file.
